No-One Makes Me Feel This Way
by itainthardtryin
Summary: Blaine has a super crush on Sebastian and volunteers to sing lead vocals along with him at Regionals. Adult(ish) themes.


It wasn't love at first sight for Blaine. It wasn't even love at second sight. There was something about Sebastian, however, that made him keep coming back, to keep watching him every week in Warbler practice, to try to sit closer to him in class. Maybe it was his bad boy image, his ridiculous amount of self confidence (Blaine thought it was bordering on arrogance - something he _hated_ - but it hadn't put him off just yet), or maybe it was just that Sebastian was probably one of the most attractive guys Blaine had ever seen. Either way, there was _something_.

And that's what made Blaine do something he never thought he would.

* * *

"I-I'll sing it with him," Blaine stutters out. It was that time again when the Warblers were collectively deciding what to sing at Regionals. This year, they'd decided they needed to try to go down the sexier route again. Sebastian, of course, volunteered right away, believing he was their best option ("It shouldn't be a competition based on looks, but you know that on some level it is," he told them. Blaine internally agreed that Sebastian would definitely be their best bet.) No-one wanted to duet with Sebastian. There was silence in the room, everyone too scared to volunteer. Doing a duet with Sebastian would not be for the faint hearted. He could dance, sing, perform. He was an amazing showman and no-one could deny him that. If you duet with him, you had to either rise to the challenge or fade on stage in Sebastian's spotlight.

"I mean, if that's okay," Blaine clarifies, when everyone just stares at him with wide eyes.

"Well," Wes begins. "It doesn't seem like we have any other volunteers," he says. "So, that's decided then. Our finale piece will be Blaine and Sebastian singing _Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake."

At the end of the meeting, Sebastian hangs back and waits for Blaine. Blaine starts to panic. This is the first time Sebastian's ever even spoken to him. "You better be ready to bring sexy back, Anderson," he says.

Out of nowhere, Blaine gathers some confidence. "Oh, it never left," he says, and walks on in front of Sebastian, leaving him standing in shock. Sebastian smiles to himself and makes his way to class.

* * *

Their first few practices with all the Warblers go without a hitch. At the end of their fourth, Sebastian makes Blaine a proposition.

"So," he says, looking Blaine up and down. "You know that it's all well and good working on the group number. But no-one's ever won a show choir competition without working on their... _chemistry_," he smirks. "So, I was thinking. How about you and I have our own practice. Later tonight, at my place. To y'know... work on our chemistry."

Blaine could swear that Sebastian just winked at him and he could swear that Sebastian is saying one thing and meaning another. He doesn't care though. "Yeah, sure. Your place. _Chemistry_."

"Seven thirty," Sebastian tells him, making his way out of the room. "And don't be late, or you'll have to be punished," he shouts back at Blaine, before he disappears out into the corridor. Blaine is left speechless.

* * *

Blaine gets there at seven thirty-five. He knocks the door and waits. He's never been this nervous. Not even on stage or on dates. This is _Sebastian Smythe_. And they're about to _work on their chemistry_. Blaine takes a deep breath.

The door swings open and the smug look on Sebastian's face makes Blaine even more nervous. "I hope your chemistry is better than your timekeeping," he says, stepping aside to let Blaine past. "Upstairs. Third door on the left." Blaine nods. "I'll be up in a sec, just going to get us some snacks. Gatorade and chips are okay for you, right?"

"Um, yeah," Blaine tells him. "Yeah, sure. Third door on the left." Blaine takes his shoes off and leaves them beside the front door before making his way up the stairs to Sebastian's room. Five weeks ago he was admiring this guy from afar and now he's walking up to his room? He almost laughs out loud in disbelief.

Along the wall beside the stairs there are picture after picture of a young Sebastian at various ages. Blaine wonders if Sebastian is an only child, because there aren't any pictures of brothers or sisters. Just him. He briefly thinks of Cooper, and wonders what his life would have been like if he was an only child, too.

"Still can't decide whether I was cuter then or now," Sebastian says, catching Blaine looking at the photos. Blaine blushes.

"I was just- uh-" he stutters.

"I don't blame you," Sebastian teases. "I'm adorable."

Blaine smiles and tries to form words. "You're certainly... something." He mentally curses himself for having no game.

Sebastian laughs and hands him a bottle of Gatorade. "Oh, you have no idea, Blaine."

It's pathetic how quickly it feels like the air has been knocked out of his lungs when Blaine realises that's the first time he's heard Sebastian say his name. It sounds amazing.

"Then show me," Blaine says, barely loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

Sebastian does hear though, and grabs Blaine's spare hand and drags him up the remaining few stairs and into his room.

As soon as they're inside, Sebastian closes the door behind them and pushes Blaine back into it. Their bodies are tight against each other, and Blaine can feel Sebastian's breath on his face.

"You've been driving me crazy for months, Blaine," Sebastian whispers. "_Months._" Blaine gulps, unable to speak. "I've seen the way you look at me, and god. No-one's _ever _looked at me like that."

"Like what?" Blaine dares to ask, feeling a little more brave. He subtly moves his hands round to rest on Sebastian's ass and the moan that Sebastian lets out drives him wild.

"Like... I don't even know. I'm worth something? Like I'm everything," Sebastian tells him. "I usually get fear, or digust, but from you..." Sebastian's breathing has become heavier, the moment heating up. "From you it's like you see past all that and look deeper." Blaine licks his lips and Sebastian notices.

Then, quicker than Blaine can come to terms with, Sebastian's lips are on his own and his hands are on his cheeks, pulling him closer. As soon as his brain registers what is happening, Blaine kisses him back, deeper and with more passion. The room is reduced to desperate breaths and moans as their kisses become more daring.

Blaine pushes them away from the door and starts to move them across the room. Sebastian breaks away from their kiss and looks Blaine in the eye. Blaine can see the want there, the subtle smile tugging at the corner of Sebastian's lips like he's wanted this for a long time. Sebastian takes Blaine by the hand again, and pulls him over to the bed. He throws everything off it onto the floor, not even worrying about the mess. He can deal with that later. There are more important things happening right now.

"You want this?" Sebastian asks. For the first time, Blaine considers that Sebastian might not be as confident as he seems.

"More than you'll ever know," Blaine replies. As soon as the last word leaves his mouth, Sebastian's lips are back on his own, pulling him back down so Blaine is left straddling him.

Sebastian's hands run all over Blaine's body, before finally finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up over Blaine's head. They both whimper as they have to break their kiss to let Blaine's clothing past. Blaine pulls Sebastian's shirt off at the same time, so they don't have to break away again.

Now that there's skin touching skin, it feels like the heat has been turned up in the room by a hundred degrees. Blaine can swear he feels little beads of sweat on Sebastian's chest, and it only adds fuel to his fire when he begins to think that Sebastian might just be enjoying this as much as he is.

There isn't much left to the imagination when Blaine grinds his hips down onto Sebastian and can _feel_ just how turned on Sebastian really is. Without a second thought, one of Blaine's hands makes their way down Sebastian's chest, making sure to take its time before it grazes along the waistband of Sebastian's sweatpants. Sebastian moans and it spurs Blaine on even more.

His hand moves under the waistband and his thumb hooks around it, pulling it down. Sebastian raises his hips, allowing Blaine room to maneuvre. They struggle for a few seconds before they both break away and start laughing at how awkward they are.

"I hate my sweatpants right now," Sebastian jokes, still looking less confident than usual. Blaine pulls them down his legs in one swift movement, silently thanking whoever is up there that Sebastian didn't wear skinny jeans today like he did. He can feel how restricted he is right now, and it's becoming more painful the more turned on he gets.

"Sebastian, please," Blaine breathes, taking one of Sebastian's hands and guiding him to the button on his jeans. The button pops open and Blaine doesn't even wait for Sebastian, he just pulls his jeans down over his hips himself. He groans at how good it feels.

Sebastian's hand moves down Blaine's stomach, right to where both of them need it to be, his fingers move to get rid of Blaine's boxers, and then-

"Sebastian! Honey! We're back!" comes a voice from downstairs. Both boys snap back into reality immediately and panic sets in. Blaine jumps off the bed, trying his best to button his jeans back up and find his shirt. Sebastian looks terrified and doesn't really know what to do, so Blaine finds his clothes too and tosses them at him on the bed.

"Put them on," Blaine tells him.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispers as he gets dressed. "I'm sorry."

They can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Sebastian? Are you home?" Just as they both manage to redress, the bedroom door swings open and who Blaine can only guess is Sebastian's mom appears. "Oh, I didn't know you had company," she says, noticing Blaine. He's hoping that he doesn't look like he was just about to have sex with her son.

"Hi, Mrs. Smythe," he says. "I'm Blaine."

"He's- He's the other lead vocalist for Regionals," Sebastian clarifies. "We're just getting in a little extra practice."

"Oh, well don't let me disturb all your hard work." Blaine swallows and thinks that it's a little late for that. "And if you boys get hungry, there's pizza in the fridge. Enjoy!" She makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. Immediately, Sebastian reaches over to his iPod dock and puts on some music, trying to cover up all and any clues that he was undressing a boy in his room two minutes ago.

"She kind of killed the mood, huh?" Sebastian says, breaking the silence.

"A little," Blaine agrees.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think they'd be home until late."

"So you had this whole thing planned out? I mean, were we ever going to 'work on our chemistry' for Regionals?"

"What do you think?" Sebastian laughs. "I'm pretty sure we both knew what this was."

"That's true," Blaine replies. "But if it makes you feel any better, I _definitely _think our chemistry is good enough to win Regionals."

Sebastian laughs. "Me too," he agrees, before reaching up to put his arms around Blaine's neck and pull him in for another kiss. "Me too."


End file.
